Unexpected
by Saiyachick
Summary: [Six Years after DH EpilogueSpoiler Alert][DracoxHermione]Never in a million years did Hermione expect to see her daughter Rose embraced in the arms of Scorpius, then again, she never thought she'd be dancing in the arms of Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Unexpected**

-:-

Hermione Jean Granger Weasley could not believe her eyes as she walked through the platform nine and three-quarters. The sight before her was unbelievable. If Ronald was still alive he would've thrown a piss-fit. Before her eyes she watched as her beautiful daughter Rose was embraced in the arms of none other than Scorpius Draco Malfoy. All breath seemed to escape her as she watched the two begin to kiss passionately.

"That's not something you see everyday now is it."

Hermione whipped around and stared into the eyes of none other than the dragon himself. He was as handsome as he was in their days at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy's blond hairs still kept its angelic color while his former cold eyes, softened into liquid silver. A smile played upon his lips as he bowed shortly and kissed her hand.

She felt herself get dizzy and suddenly she remembered to breath. She smiled back at her former enemy and nodded. "Hello Draco. Yes, I do agree that this situation is quite unexpected."

"Many things are unexpected," he murmured under his breath while staring into her sparkling amber eyes. "You look well Mrs. Weasley. How're you holding up?"

"Well it has been five years, but I suppose we're doing fine," Hermione said lightly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I guess it's not as hard anymore. I'm sorry to hear about your divorce."

Draco sighed and waved his hand. "It's quite alright. I am sorrier for Scorpius. His dear old mum just picked up and left. Horrible ordeal, but I guess he is coping well."

Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right."

"So-"

"OI!" hollered a voice in the distance. "GET YOUR STINKIN' HANDS OFF OUR COUSIN MALFOY!"

The two adults turned and saw James Potter and Hugo Weasley storming up to the young couple.

"This is none of your business!" Rose hissed, glaring at her protective relatives. "Go away you git!"

"He is a _Slytherin_," James groaned while still glaring at Scorpius.

"Now wait a minute," interrupted a voice. "I'm a Slytherin!"

"Oh shove off Albus," James growled while glaring at his younger brother. "You know what I mean."

Lily Ginerva Potter strode towards the dispute among the teenagers and glared at her brother James. "Give it a rest James! This is Rose's business, not yours!"

"Thank you Lily," Rose beamed at her cousin.

"No problem, I guess this is a good time to mention that Tristan and I are dating," Lily responded with a slight smirk.

James' eyes widened in horror. "The bloody hell you are! You're too young!"

"He's only two years older-"

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? They're no good-"

"You're just sore because I caught the snitch from right under your nose after your last game in Hogwarts," Scorpius mocked while rolling his eyes.

"Why I ought to-"

"Enough!"

Hermione and Draco walked up to the quarreling bunch and decided to stop the arguments. The teenagers glanced with wide-eyes at the adults and immediately ceased their banter.

James was quite defiant though. "Aunt Hermione! Thank Merlin! Look at what Rose is doing-"

"James Sirius that is quite enough," Hermione stated while wagging her finger at the boy. "You're a Hogwarts graduate and I expect you to act as a mature adult. Now gather your items and wait outside the platform while we talk to Rose and Scorpius."

"But mum!"

"Hugo, I will not tell you again!"

The boys mumbled and stomped off to go talk to a few their other friends while Albus and James began to punch each other with brotherly love. Rose huffed and glared after her cousin and brother and then turned to her mother and Scorpius' father.

"So, when did this happen?" Hermione asked while raising an eyebrow. "Last time I heard, Scorpius was the 'prat who never stopped flirting'."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and smirked. He looked _exactly _like his father had in Hermione's Hogwarts days. "Well, I suppose it's just my Malfoy charm-"

"Ugh," Rose sighed while smacking Scorpius upside the head. "You're such a prat. It happened in the beginning of the year mum."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

Draco stared at his son, humor dancing in his eyes. "Yes Scorpius, why did you feel you had to hide this from me?"

Rose bit her lip and stared at her mum. "Well I remember that you and Mr. Malfoy weren't the best of mates back in school-"

"Oh Rose," Hermione said while shaking her head. "That was childhood arguments. I would _never _stop you from seeing someone just because of my past. I'm sorry you felt you had to keep it from me."

"We both take the mickey," Scorpius said, a blush forming on his cheeks. "We both agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone except we got a little carried away after we realized we wouldn't see one another all summer-"

"I won't stop you," Draco said with a slight shrug. "Actually, you'll see each other tonight if Hermione accepts the invitation. Blaise Zabini is holding a graduation party for his son Tristan and he asked me if I could invite your family and the Potters."

Hermione nodded. "Ginny and I were discussing about going."

"So it is settled." Draco smiled and then turned to his son. "So did you really catch the snitch before James Potter? Sorry I missed it."

Scorpius smirked and nodded. "Sure did, and its fine."

"You weren't so confident when I knocked your arse off your broom in our fifth year," Rose mocked while poking Scorpius' chest.

"Language Rose," Hermione warned with a smile.

"That's when I _fell _for you." Scorpius said, his smirk widening. "Get it? I fell for you."

"You are such a git," Rose scoffed and then turned to Hermione. "Mum, could we go shopping for new robes?"

"Sure love, we'll drop the boys off at Ginny's and tell her the plan," she smiled and then stared up at Scorpius. "I hope you treat her well."

"Yes ma'am, with all the respect she deserves." Scorpius looked sincere; after his mother left, he had no one to turn to but his father. Draco had kept Scorpius on a straight path so he wouldn't turn out bad.

Rose blushed and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He grinned brightly and hugged her once more before they backed away with their parents. Draco shook Rose's hand along with Hermione's. "Rose, Hermione, we shall see you tonight."

"Indeed you shall Draco," Hermione said while turning away with Rose.

Hermione smiled on the car ride to Ginny's. James and Huge kept bickering with Lily, Rose, and Hugo about how they were dating Slytherin's and what a shame it was on the family.

"Just wait until dad hears about you dating that Zabini bloke Lil," James snickered while poking his sister.

Albus frowned. "Tristan is really nice. He welcomed me with open arms when I first came into Slytherin."

"Well why don't you give ickle Tristan a big ol' smooch you brownnoser," the older boy scorned, "Honestly, you could've done way better Lily."

"Yeah Rose, that's just shameful," Hugo muttered under his breath. "Bloody wanker."

"You mind your mouth Hugo!" Hermione snapped, glaring at her youngest son in the rearview mirror. "That is no way to speak about someone. I don't want to hear a word out of _any _of you. We're all going to Tristan Zabini's graduation party tonight, you _will _be on your best behavior, and you _will _not fight with anyone or else."

Everyone kept silent. Even James, whom had taken after his grandfather James and great uncle Sirius, didn't irk his aunt. When Hermione brought out threats, she meant them. Within the hour, small talk had been made, but it was pleasant. Once they arrived at Harry and Ginny's home, the kids all ran inside with Hermione, Rose, and Hugo in tow.

Ginny smiled at her children. "There is my graduate!" She gave James a peck on the cheek and faced all three of them. "How're you darlings?"

"Fantastic mum," James said, giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. He then narrowed his eyes at his younger sister.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "What went wrong?"

"Oh nothing just-"

"Rose and Lily are dating Slytherins!"

"James!" the girls whined in unison.

"Who's dating what now?" Harry walked in while wiping his face off with a towel and stared at everyone. "Hey kids!"

James glowered. "Lily is _dating _Tristan Zabini and-" James didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence as Rose tackled him down to the ground and covered his mouth with her hand.

"You. Stupid. Prat."

"She has her father's temper," Ginny laughed while staring at the scene. She then turned to her daughter Lily. "So I assume you are going to be his date to the party tonight."

Lily blushed a shade darker than her red hair. "Yes mum."

Harry smacked his head and feigned disappointment. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Dad," Lily moaned with a pout.

"Well if you think that is horrible, Rose is dating Scorpius Malfoy!"

Rose growled. "It isn't that big of a deal."

"He's a pompous, arrogant-"

"You're still angry that he caught the snitch before you?" Harry asked with an amused tone.

"Bloody hell! First of all, that was a lucky catch, and second of all that bleeding sod-"

Harry glared at his son and furrowed his eyebrows. "If I catch you using that type of language again, I will personally break your wand."

James scowled and marched up to his room, dragging Hugo and Albus with him. Hermione smiled and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Are you sure you aren't tired?"

Rose shook her head and grinned. "Nope, let's go shopping!"

"Oh, can we go too mum?" Lily asked, her eyes brightening at the mentioning of shopping. "I would love to buy a new dress robe and gown!"

Ginny stared at Harry who shrugged. "I don't mind. Just don't overwork yourself." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and grinned. "I'll watch the boys and make sure they behave."

The girls said their goodbyes to Harry and flooed to Absinthe Alley to shop for formal wear for the graduation party. The younger girls immediately ran to an array of colors and gowns leaving Ginny and Hermione behind to flutter through many robes. Ginny chatted incessantly, but Hermione didn't really hear her; she was in her own world.

"Hermione, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Oh, sorry Gin," the other witch replied bashfully.

Ginny shrugged and picked out an emerald green robe. "So you met Scorpius and Draco? How are they? I haven't seen Malfoy in years."

"Scorpius is a wonderful young man," Hermione commented, her hands trailing over a grey, silk fabric. She blushed as she thought of Draco's eyes. "Malfoy is fine also…he changed."

"Changed?"

"Well he is much more…I don't know…"

"Charming?"

"I suppose," Hermione squeaked.

Ginny giggled and stared at her best friend. "Don't tell me you are crushing on him."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you _insane_?"

"Well I don't see a problem in it. You don't deserve to live alone."

"I am not alone Ginny and how can you talk like this?" Grief tugged at Hermione's heart. She was ashamed because she felt an attraction to her former enemy. "Ron was your brother and dating another man is like spitting on his grave."

"He wouldn't want you to live like this Hermione," Ginny sighed while patting Hermione's back. "Yes he was my brother but that's what makes me know much more about him. He loved you and wouldn't want you to become a masochist. For Merlin's sake Hermione, you deserve to be happy again."

"I don't think I could just move along like that-"

"I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind. They would want you to be happy. Plus, Malfoy is a divorcee isn't he?" Ginny laughed and then picked out the silvery silk gown. "Go try this on."

Hermione wiped her face and took the gown from her friend's hands while following her to the dressing room. She stripped herself of her plain muggle clothing and slipped the dress on. Much to her amazement, she loved it.

She gazed at her reflection and finally realized the drastic change in herself since her younger years. After two children, her body filled out a little more. Instead of her lanky stature, she was more rounded and developed a more curvy body. Her frizzy hair finally toned down after a painstaking amount of work and now all that remained were sleek, chestnut colored curls. She then slipped on a sapphire blue dress robes and walked out.

"Oh mum," Rose gasped while staring at her mother. "You look beautiful!"

Hermione smiled at her daughter and noticed that Rose wore a periwinkle gown with a black dress robe folded over her arms. "Thank you dear. You look splendid yourself."

The women paid for the gowns and robes and flooed back to Ginny's home. They had a few hours to spare before the party and decide it was best to get ready ahead of time instead of arriving late. Hermione flooed to her home for a quick moment and picked a pair of dress robes for Hugo. She stopped on her way back to Ginny's when she saw a picture of her and Ron on their wedding day dancing.

"Oh Ron," she murmured sadly, kissing her fingers and pressing it against the frame. "Would you really want me to move on?" Her thoughts then floated to a conversation they had a few years after their marriage.

Hermione still had nightmares of the war and couldn't stop thinking of the lost lives. Terror ran through her body every time darkness fell. She never revealed the cause for her grief until Ron had pestered the information out of her.

"_I'm afraid of one of us dieing," Hermione wept, her face buried in her hands._

_Ron frowned and rubbed Hermione's back. "Shhh. It's alright love."_

"_What would happen to us? What about the kids?"_

"_Well if one of us passes, the kids has the other to lean on for support," Ron said slowly, thinking carefully about the situation. "I know if I passed I wouldn't want you to live in misery. I wouldn't want you to be alone Hermione-I'd want you to move on."_

_Hermione's sobs grew heavier at Ron's speech. "I would want you to move on too love, but I don't think it could be that easy."_

"_Well you don't have to worry about that," Ron said with a bright grin, "Because I'll never let you go."_

But he did let her go.

Five years ago Ronald was murdered by a wretched Deatheater. Hermione never knew why the Ministry didn't give all the Deatheater's the dementor's kiss when the war had ended. Something about reformation. Somehow the vile man with malicious eyes escaped the hellish prison and was on a mission to kill Harry Potter. It happened in a blur. They were all dancing at Luna and Neville's anniversary party and then it happened. At one moment his eyes were full of life and amusement and the next he fell.

Hermione's heart ached as she recalled the events. She wiped away the tears on her face and didn't think she cried this much in one day. Even after some time, she still mourned though never allowed her children to witness it. After a stare in the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red and puffy, she flooed back to the Potter household with a fake smile.

She went upstairs and scolded Hugo for putting poor Albus in a headlock and handed him his robes. A faint smile reached her lips as she watched the boys continue with their rambunctious behavior. It reminded her so much of her childhood with Ron and Harry and their Gryffindor gang. As she made her way to Ginny's room she passed Harry whom caught her wrist.

His eyes held concern as he stared at her with those beautiful green eyes. He always knew. "I miss him too Hermione."

"Please don't start with me Harry."

"I was just going to say that if you move on I will support your decision-"

Hermione snatched her wrist away and shook her head. "Not now Harry. I don't want to discuss this when the children are near-"

"They aren't children and they would want you to be happy too-"

"Mum?"

Both turned and saw Rose peek her head from out of Ginny and Harry's room. She tiled her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. Hermione feigned happiness and grinned at her beautiful daughter. "Yes love?"

"Er, am I interrupting something because I can ask you later-"

Hermione shook her head and then stared back at Harry with pleading eyes. He nodded and walked away to go holler for the boys to get ready. "We will talk later," he called over his shoulder before walking into the boys' room.

Her head turned towards her daughter. "What is it dear?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with my hair," Rose asked uneasily, walking fully out of the room. Rose looked stunning with her gown and dress robes fully on. It was amazing how beautiful her daughter look with tamed, silky hair and beautiful blue eyes. Not a dash of makeup or any blemishes marred her angelic face. "Are you alright mum?"

"Yes dear, why ever do you ask?" Hermione walked over towards her daughter and into Ginny's lavished room.

Rose bit her lip and gazed at her mother sadly. "Well back when we were shopping I saw you crying and just now you and Uncle Harry were speaking-I swear I wasn't eavesdropping!"

"I'm just thinking about your father Rosie." Hermione stared out of a window distantly. She wouldn't cry-she wouldn't allow it.

"You know mum, if you-er-decided to _date _again-"

Hermione whipped around and gasped. "You bite your tongue Rose Amelia!"

Rose's eyes widened at her mother's strict tone. "I-I'm sorry."

"No dear, I'm sorry." Hermione sighed and embraced her daughter in a hug. "I guess I'm just a bit sensitive. Things are just going crazy for me right now."

"No problem," Rose said, beaming at her mother. "We should hurry! We only have two hours left to get ready!"

-:-

After they departed from the station, Draco and Scorpius made a trip to the Malfoy Manor so Scorpius could visit his grandparents and have a decent lunch. Draco watched in amusement as Narcissa fussed over how much Scorpius had grown while Lucius gave him yet another gift.

Then the conversation turned when Narcissa teased Scorpius by asking if he found a girl. Draco observed how Scorpius became quite hesitant. Even after the war and the _turning _of the Malfoy's at Harry Potter's statement, the prejudice of Pureblood's still remained-except not quite _so _much.

Scorpius finally blurted out his infatuation with the half-blooded witch Rose Weasley and much to Draco's surprise, his son didn't back down. He stared at his grandparents intently to watch for any signs of disgust, but nothing came. Narcissa squealed with happiness and continued to interrogate her grandson. Lucius on the other hand went a bit rigid. Draco missed nothing.

As long as his son was happy, Draco didn't really care what his parents thought. Scorpius had gone through enough after his mother had run off to Paris with some pathetic excuse of a singer during his third year of Hogwarts. The whole situation started a bit of a scandal, but Draco wouldn't let _anything _harm his son; he would not allow his son to be subjected to prejudice, nor even think he is highly above anyone.

He wouldn't let his son become what Draco himself had been.

The visit went smoothly enough and the boys said their adieus. They went off to ready themselves for the party and were the first to arrive at the Zabini manor. The two were welcomed in by a house-elf and were shown to the grand ballroom in which the party would be held.

"Draco, Scorpius, glad you could make it," Blaise Zabini said while shaking Draco's hand and giving Scorpius a pat.

"Of course we made it Blaise," Draco said as he returned his friends gesture. "You sound as if we never see you."

"Well it has been a while…"

"I saw you yesterday you git."

Scorpius laughed at his father and Blaise's display of friendliness. He always heard stories of how they acted when they were back in Hogwarts-the very few funny ones they had-but he couldn't exactly _imagine_ it. When he had first arrived at Hogwarts, Scorpius stunned a few teachers. He was constantly reminded of how much he looked like his father, but was very different in personality.

That was one thing that bothered Scorpius. He couldn't believe it when his father told him of how he was raised when he was younger and the discrimination he held for anyone who wasn't a Pureblood. His father was one of the greatest men he knew, always kind to anyone who showed the same decency, but Scorpius knew all wasn't well. In his earlier years he had been teased and scorned for being the son of a known Deatheater-especially one who was set out to murder one of the former Headmasters's of Hogwarts.

Life was rough but he learned how to survive. Scorpius followed his father's advice and was civil to anyone who would give him the time of day-that's when he met Rose. She allowed him to sit with her and her relatives during the train ride to Hogwarts and didn't show an ounce of hatred towards him-well-not until their later years.

A smirk graced his face as he thought of how hard he tried to impress Rose. She found him annoying even though she laughed at his behavior. She called him arrogantly-adorable. He had been on her tail since their third year until finally she gave in the beginning of their sixth year. Scorpius knew he was lucky-especially when he caught her before she could plummet towards the ground during a Quidditch practice.

"Hey Scorpius." The voice of Tristan Zabini interrupted his thoughts and brought Scorpius back to the present.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be hanging around with the adults now Mr. Graduate?" Scorpius snickered while punching Tristan lightly on the arm.

"Har, har, you are _so _funny," Tristan said sarcastically. "When did you and your dad get here?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Cool, people should be coming soon," the older boy responded while checking his watch. "And so should my lady."

"Oh yeah, I heard that you finally coaxed Lily Potter into dating you," Scorpius said with a low whistle. "So what did you do? Did you Imperio her?"

"You are a riot," Tristan said dryly. "What about you? Rose Weasley? I thought she hated you."

"Hate is such a strong word," Scorpius said with a grin, "but yes, I finally managed to woo the lady-"

"More like a lucky catch."

Scorpius glared at his father. "Thanks a lot."

Draco chuckled and pat his son's shoulder. "No need to exceed the amount of arrogance for one day."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him."

The men turned around and found Rose with her relatives in tow. Draco watched as his son gasped at the lovely young lady before him and smiled inwardly. Young love. His eyes then roamed towards Hermione's, and much to his surprise, Draco was shocked. Hermione was a vision in silver and blue. Her hair was done up just as it had been during the Yule Ball back in their fourth year; she was radiant.

Everyone said their greetings and as Draco turned to Hermione they both smiled. He kissed her hand as he did once before and smiled. A faint blush skimmed her cheeks as her eyes skimmed Draco's apparel. He looked devilishly handsome-some things never changed.

"Thank you for coming to my party everyone," Tristan said warmly while nodding. Much to James' exaggerations, Tristan was a polite and charming young man.

"So you're dating my daughter?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow.

Lily turned a dark shade of red. "Dad!"

"Let him live until the party is over," Blaise laughed while shaking hands with Harry.

"Gee, _thanks_ dad," Tristan muttered while avoiding Harry's eyes.

Everyone laughed and went to their separate tables as the party began to grow. The ballroom was lovely with a décor that suited every Hogwarts house. There was a section for the alumni and another for the teenagers so everyone could catch up with one another. The light dimmed slightly and soon the ballroom was filled with all kinds of people.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had the pleasure to catch up with many of their old acquaintances, while stories were shared from their former days as students. Laughs and cheers were thrown about along with a bit of drunk entertainment from Seamus Finnigan, and soon the music played.

Hermione watched as her daughter, her nieces, her nephews, and friends went off to dance. She smiled sadly, but for some reason, it wasn't because she was unhappy. In fact, Hermione felt quite wonderful at the moment. Whether it was the splendid feeling of a reunion, or the many compliments, Hermione felt content with herself.

Someone cleared their throat to catch her attention. She glanced up and found Draco Malfoy's dazzling silver eyes staring at her intently. "Would you do me the honor of joining me in a dance?"

"Oh. Of course," Hermione said while taking the hand Draco offered her. The two walked towards the dance floor and embraced innocently while swaying to the slow rhythm. Instead of feeling awkward by the sudden closeness to another man, Hermione felt the same feeling of happiness wash over her body.

She looked up and smiled as she saw Draco still staring at her. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be dancing with her former enemy; it was unfathomable. Remorse washed over his eyes and she knew what it was about; the past between them troubled him.

"I hope you know that I forgave you a long time ago."

Draco blinked; regret still burned in his eyes. "That doesn't mean that I have forgiven myself."

"You shouldn't do that to yourself you know," Hermione said quietly. "It isn't healthy."

"Neither is wallowing in sorrow," Draco responded smoothly, smoldering her with his captivating eyes. Hermione tensed and both of them let the subject die away. After a few minutes Draco spoke again. "You look beautiful Hermione."

"O-oh. Why thank you," Hermione stammered, her cheeks reddening in the process. "Ginny insisted on the makeup-"

"No," he interrupted her. "Let me rephrase that. You _are _beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

He smirked and shook his head, still gazing into her amber eyes. "I've always thought so. Truth is, you've caught my interest ever since our fourth year at the Yule Ball. You're still breathtaking just like last time."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Hermione hissed, a small tear trickling down her face. "It's too late for all this."

Draco bent down next to her ear a whispered. "It's never too late. Expect the unexpected Hermione." He then placed a stolen kiss on her cheek and spun her lightly as the song faded away.


End file.
